


This Is Gonna Have Consequences, Kid

by omgbubblesomg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Doctor Dean Winchester, Fingering, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Light Choking, Light Power Play, M/M, Prostitute Castiel, Size Difference, Someday I'll stop writing PWP but that day is not today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Modern AU. Dean is looking for someone to spend the night and Cas is working the streets





	This Is Gonna Have Consequences, Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFriendlyPigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFriendlyPigeon/gifts).



> I was waiting to finish my WIP before I posted this but it's been more than a month so... here it is anyway! Sorry for the wait! Inspired by [this](http://thefriendlypigeon.tumblr.com/post/171569037809/thefriendlypigeon-this-is-gonna-have). Full kudos to [TheFriendlyPigeon](http://thefriendlypigeon.tumblr.com/post/171569037809/thefriendlypigeon-this-is-gonna-have) for the art which is, just, phew. Delicious. Warning for a bit of nudity if you're clicking links in public! It's also at the bottom of this fic! Be warned!

Dr. Dean Winchester had time for runny noses and itchy eyes and sore throats. He had time for Mavis breaking her third bone of the year, and for Mrs. Sheffer’s knee flaring up again. He had time for any number of little issues that came through the door of his office.

What he didn’t have time for, on a Friday night at 10pm after working fourteen hours straight, was to go to a bar and _flirt._

So he went where he always went when the hours were long and the night was lonely. The seedy streets at the edge of the city. He pulled the collar of his coat up but didn’t bother trying to hide his face. He’d been coming here for years and no one had recognised him yet.

He did one lap of the block, glancing into the alleys in case she was with someone already, but the streets were clear. Dammit.

“Looking for Anna? She went off with some john five minutes ago.”

Dean looked around and almost missed the little wisp of a thing that stood at the corner of the closest building; more bone than boy.

“You know when she’ll be back?”

The kid shrugged and Dean turned away. It would be him and his hand tonight, then. Fuck.

“I could help you out?”

Dean turned back around, and the kid had taken a small step forward, but was still hiding in the shadows, trying not to look too eager. He had big thick glasses and hair that hadn’t seen the right end of a brush for at least a week. But he was doing his best impression of a smoulder and fuck, his eyes were blue.

“You shouldn’t say that shit around here, kid. Someone might hear you.”

“Not a kid. And I want you to hear me.”

“Thanks, but. You’re not my type.”

The kid took a step closer and Dean saw that he was wearing skintight jeans and a shirt that may as well have been spray painted on. He knew that some guys liked their partners slender but this kid would probably get blown away if the breeze picked up.

“I can be anyone’s type,” the kid countered, sounding so rehearsed Dean almost laughed. “Just close your eyes. I’m good with my mouth. Can do you right here for a twenty.”

"I bet you could,” Dean mused. The kid, sensing a victory, stepped fully into the light, which reflected off him palely. “Damn, son. Do you ever see the sun? You know Vitamin D won’t absorb itself.”

“I prefer nights, don’t you?” He looked up at Dean through his glasses, which only served to make him look even younger. He was so small Dean could instantly picture himself wrapped around him, which was _not_ the kind of thought a respectable doctor should be having on the streets at 10pm.

“Are those Anna’s jeans?” he asked, distracting the kid.

“She let me borrow them. And I’ll take em off for a ten, if you want. You’ll never guess what I’ve got underneath.”

Dean, who had seen all of Anna’s tricks before, could take a pretty good guess at what was underneath.

“Sorry, kid. Anna and I had an... arrangement.”

He turned away again, and the kid grabbed his elbow. “No, wait! I can do anything she can. I’ll even give you a discount. You want me on my knees? Or I can call you Sir? Whatever you want, just tell me.”

Dean looked down at him because yeah, you didn’t end up on the streets unless you were desperate, but there was desperate and there was _desperate,_ and this kid wasn’t here out of boredom.

“You okay, kid?” He gently pulled his elbow free and squinted down. “What do you need the money for, anyway?”

“Everyone needs money.” He was coy again, thinking he’d caught Dean’s attention. “So you like being Sir? I can do that. I know something else you’ll like, Sir.” His hands were at the waistband of Anna’s jeans, thumbing them down just far enough that the bones of his iliac crest jutted sharp, the shadow beneath them a stark contrast to his milky pale skin. And the tender part of Dean wanted to help him out, at least get a meal in him, but there was another part that... wasn’t quite so altruistic.

“What’s your name, kid?”

“Castiel,” he replied, too quick. Good. A fake name, then. At least he wasn’t an idiot. Though _Castiel_ tasted a little too flowery on Dean’s tongue.

“Listen, Castiel. Cas. I’m guessing you're new at this.”

“First night. And lucky you, you get dibs.” He winked, and then licked his lips. Which was such a fucking Anna move that Dean almost went for it right then and there.

“How old are you?” he asked instead.

“Old enough, Sir.”

“And you’ll take those jeans off for ten, huh?” He stepped close, and rested his hands on either side of the kid’s chest, thumbs skimming ribs that stuck out through the fabric of his shirt. “Would it be more to take the shirt off, too?”

The kid swallowed. Looked up. Behind the glasses his eyes were blue and huge. “Depends, Sir.”

Dean couldn’t stop his head from lowering. A passerby might have thought he was praying, and it felt a bit like prayer when he pressed his thumbs higher, harder; scratched his nails against the two buds he could feel beneath the shirt and, when the kid didn’t react, did it again. “I want everything off,” he growled, prayed. “And then I want you to walk to the end of the alley, put your hands against the wall, and stay there.”

“Hundred,” Cas told him.

Dean gave him two.

Watching him undress was almost the best part. There were knots in the muscle of Dean’s neck that relaxed just at the sight of it. He spent hours every day telling people what to do, how to do it, but it was only here, in the dark of the night, that he knew he could get _obedience_. And yeah, Anna was always good; knew how he liked it… but her skin smelled like perfume layered over nicotine, and her fingernails reminded him of claws.

Cas, though. Cas was _mouthwatering._ He pulled his shirt up from the hem, letting Dean see every inch of what his money had bought him. He was just as pale here as his bare arms had foretold, and only a sprinkling of hairs across his chest gave him away as anything other than a child. Dean wanted to put his fucking face there. Wanted to get his teeth in the perk of a nipple and see if he was as soft as he looked. Dean wanted to scratch his nails across the barcode-ridges of Cas’s ribs until his skin was a checkerboard of red-white-red.

They were in the shadow of a building but a passing car would see them, if the driver looked their way. Anyone looking out their window wouldn’t be able to help but notice. Dean in his rumpled suit, his briefcase still in hand. And Cas. Cas tangling fingers in the belt loops of Anna’s jeans to slide them down slow, slower.

“Yeah,” Dean breathed. “Just like that.”

Cas was wearing black lace panties and Dean knew they, at least, weren’t Anna’s. The soft curve of cock was tempting like Anna never was.

The glasses made Cas look even more like a child, and he watched Dean through them as he rolled the panties down, stepping out of them with practiced ease.

Dean didn’t say anything, just pointed. There was a spot at the back of the alley where the light only just reached, red and flickering against the backdrop of brick and dirt. Cas went there barefoot, and tossed his clothes next to him, money hidden god knew where. The light made him glow, made him look ethereal, like Dean had fucking summoned him or something.

Cas put his hands on the wall, shadows like wings across the bare expanse of his back, his ass, his thighs. No one to see but Dean.

He followed only half a second later. He usually liked to wait. Liked Anna to squirm, though he knew she was faking. But Cas he wanted to cover. Wanted to get handful after handful of him. Wanted to consume him whole, untested, _now._

The first place he touched wasn’t Cas’s ass, though he desperately wanted to. He dropped his briefcase beside him and went instead for the knobs of vertebrae visible down Cas’s spine. He dug a thumb into the gap between each one, and the doctor part of his brain might have had something to say about vitamin deficiencies, but he didn’t have to listen to that part when he was here. He was someone else in the dark back alleys at night. The kind of person who spent minutes worshipping the spine of a stranger until he reached the curve of flesh below.

 _“Yes,”_ Cas moaned, in answer to a question neither of them had asked as Dean spread Cas’s cheeks apart. He swatted gently, more a pat than a spank, and Cas corrected. “Yes, Sir!”

He thumbed down the crack of Cas’s ass and was sinfully delighted to feel the wetness that greeted him. He smeared it around a bit and Cas shivered.

“I-I’m ready, Sir.”

“You always open yourself up on Friday nights, kid?”

“I t-told you. This is my first night.”

“Sure, sure.” Dean got to his knees; praying again. Hands full of ass and fingers wet with leaked lube. _Hail Mary._ He put his teeth in the meat of one cheek. Not biting or, at least, not biting hard. Just enough pressure to see indents when he leaned back. He did the same to the other side. And even though Cas was still reassuring him _(I’m ready, I’m ready, come on)_ he had to check anyway.

The first finger went in easy. No resistance at all and he loved the sight of it, the squeeze; his finger disappearing with only a shiver to show Cas could feel it. He pumped quickly, to see if he could get another reaction, and Cas spread his legs wider _(Come on, Sir, I’m ready)._

The second finger wasn’t as easy. Dean had to twist and swivel just to fit the tips of both at once, and Cas made a choking sound like maybe he was holding back something louder. Dean wasn’t even in, not properly. Just stretching the very edge of muscle and already Cas was breaking up around him, begging for it.

“You have to use more than one finger when you do it yourself,” Dean reprimanded, letting the doctor part through. Cas just trembled.

And yeah, Dean loved getting a girl wet. Loved the slick soft slide of Anna on his fingers, but fuck, Cas was wet, too. In more ways than one. Dean dipped his other hand down between Cas’s spread thighs and used the back of his knuckles to brush the cock he found there, dripping and hard. Cas’s body gave way as if he’d been waiting for this tantalisation of touch. The barest hint of Dean’s hand and suddenly he was relaxing, letting him in. Two fingers pressing, swallowed up. Dean scissored them carefully, using the tips of his other fingers to trace Cas’s cock when he needed more room. Cas was so responsive Dean thought he could play him just like this, a musician with his instrument.

“You like that, kid?”

Cas hummed, spread his legs wider. “I like that, Sir.”

A car engine purred nearby, and Cas tensed up, making as if to stand upright. Dean beat him to it, keeping his fingers buried exactly where they were and using his other hand on Cas’s neck, leaving him bent over. The wash of car lights illuminated the alley briefly, lighting the walls on either side but keeping them in shadow, as Dean knew it would. If anyone looked over they would see only the red-pink glow of a failing lamp, and maybe the dark coat of Dean’s suit, shielding both him and Cas from hungry eyes.

“Quiet,” Dean soothed, leaving his hands where they were. Cas was tethered by his ass and neck, and by the palms he left spread against the wall. “No one here but us.”

He pulled up, gentle but firm, getting Cas on his toes until Dean was forced to slip free by the alignment of their bodies. Then he spun Cas around and pushed, shoving him until his back was against the place where his palms had just been. The pupils behind Cas’s glasses were wide, just a thin line of blue around them. There was no structure to the shape of his mouth, just loose-lipped panting and a wet-wet tongue peeking out to lick moisture there.

Dean wanted to chase it with his own mouth, but Anna had never let him and he assumed Cas had the same rules. He sucked an almost-visible bruise into Cas’s clavicle instead, keeping one hand on his neck and snaking another down. He circled Cas’s belly button, licked at his neck, dipped a finger down until it almost-not-quite reached the base of his cock, bit at the bolt of his jaw, smoothed a hand round to cup his ass and draw him in close.

Cas cried out, too many sensations as Dean ground himself against his stomach. Dean’s fingers almost met when he wrapped them around Cas’s throat and Cas just looked up at him, not even close to tapping out, shaky and desperate and still begging. Dean gave a barely-there press and watched Cas’s pupils dilate.

“You like it?”

“Yessir, Yes, I, I, is it always this slow?”

“Hm?” Dean had his teeth in Cas’s skin, again. Distracted by the clean line of his neck, the notch below his jugular.

“Does every john take this long?”

“How should I know.” _Let’s not talk about other guys, right now._ He bit down harder.

“Mmh. I hope they’re all this good.”

It took a moment for the implications to filter through.

Dean leaned back, licked his lips. “This really is your first time?”

“First time getting paid.” Cas tried to draw Dean’s head back down to the job it had been doing moments earlier. Dean didn’t even try to resist. Wanted his teeth everywhere he could get them. Leaned back only after he had tasted the skin above Cas’s heart.

“Quite the career you’ve chosen.” Cas ducked his head to the side, blushing, somehow, even with his cock hard between them and Dean’s hand still around his neck. “Are you sure this is what you want?” Not a question Dean had ever asked Anna, but Anna never gave off the impression that anything Dean did ever even fazed her. He slid his hands down Cas’s sides and tugged him as close as he could get, slotting one thigh between his legs so Cas had to stand on his toes, hands braced on Dean’s chest. “This is gonna have consequences, kid.”

Cas tilted his head back against the brick, baring his throat, almost _asking_ for teeth there. When he opened his eyes he stared straight at Dean, didn’t even say a word, just slipped a hand between their bodies. Dean moved back only a fraction, giving him enough room to find Dean’s fly and flick it open. A move straight from the Anna rulebook.

He gave one more attempt at morality.

“Listen, Cas. If you don’t wanna you can… you can take the money anyway. Get yourself a proper meal.” Cas’s hand didn’t stop and Dean was one thousand percent sure _that_ didn’t come from Anna, who was as likely to decline free money as she was to let Dean kiss her.

Then Cas’s hand found him, scooped him out. Clever fingers slid a condom into place and altruism be _damned._ Dean wrapped both hands around Cas’s waist, fingers almost meeting, and hefted him up. Cas was supported by the wall against his back and by his hands against Dean’s chest, his shoulders. One thigh going around Dean’s hips, and then the other, too, so Dean could grab him under the ass and angle him just right.

“Are you sure Cas, are you sure, are you…” Words that got swallowed when Cas met his mouth with his own. How long since Dean had kissed someone? He opened just enough, dug his teeth into Cas’s lips, then speared a tongue into Cas’s waiting mouth to catch every sound as he guided Cas down.

“Don’t stop,” Cas moaned into his lips, his tongue. Dean didn’t bother with a response. The batmobile could have driven into the alleyway and he wouldn’t have stopped. Instead he just shoved up, angled just right, and used the hands on Cas’s ass to position him until he could press in. Cas weighed nothing more than a child and it was easy, too easy, to let him drop down, inch by inch, until he was resting fully against Dean’s crotch.

Dean was momentarily glad he had bothered to stretch Cas first, because he was tight as a vice and anything tighter would have been impossible. He thrust experimentally, watching Cas’s cock bounce as it hardened again, only partially fallen from Dean taking him.

Cas was panting, soft little syllables that didn’t even try to form words. _Ah_ and _nnh_ and _yes_ coming out with every roll of Dean’s hips.

“Yeah?” Not really a question but he asked it all the same. Cas just nodded, eyes closed, glasses slipping down his nose. Dean got closer to the wall and released the hold on Cas’s ass and legs, letting him drop gently, the wall keeping him from pulling off Dean’s cock completely. His toes didn’t quite make it to the ground and for a moment he was suspended, literally hanging off Dean’s cock with nothing to support him but brick, until Dean stepped back, bent down. He knees protested gently. He was on the wrong side of forty, after all, and he slipped free of Cas’s body.

“Wait,” Cas begged, eyes suddenly wide in the darkness. Dean took the protest right out of his mouth, swallowing any sound that came after it. He wasn’t even _close_ to done.

Cas’s tiny body pressed up against him, completely dwarfed but trying to get Dean back inside him anyway. Dean had a moment to appreciate the wet slide of his cock against Cas’s belly, and then he spun him around and bent him over, hands in the same place they’d been only minutes prior.

“Stay,” Dean ordered, well and truly past the point of multi-word sentences. There were red scratches down Cas’s back, grazes from the rough brick, and Dean rubbed the flat of his hand over them, before kicking Cas’s feet further apart and shoving himself back in.

He gave Cas the barest second to accustom to the new position, and then he went for it. Gripping Cas’s hips to keep him where he wanted, pulling back with every thrust so skin slapped skin. Cas’s elbows gave out and he ended up with one cheek shoved against the wall and both hands scrabbling for purchase, still panting those wordless syllables.

Dean grabbed for one of his arms, slippery with sweat. “Touch yourself!” He shoved the arm down, around, until Cas figured it out and wrapped a hand around himself. His whole body shuddered and yeah, Dean felt that right down to his toes. Damn, fuck, _damn._ “Don’t stop, don’t stop.”

Another car purred past and neither of them turned to look. He pressed down on Cas’s hips, made him shift lower. He knew from experience this would be the better position, and he gave two experimental thrusts before he got it right, Cas arching beneath him and crying out.

“There!” he shouted. “There!”

Cas’s arm was almost a blur as he jacked himself and Dean couldn’t see, but he could feel the exact moment when his body tensed, tensed, and finally released. A splash of white dropped to the ground between Cas’s bare feet and Dean’s polished shoes, and somehow that was the thing that finished him. Cas’s skin bare and dirty from the alley and enveloped by Dean’s body. He pressed in, pressed _in,_ went for one more shaky thrust and then jammed his hips up against Cas’s, holding his breath as he came in one hot rush.

Cas slumped against the wall and Dean followed him over, his body refusing to slip free as he groaned through another wave of pleasure. He mouthed wetly at the back of Cas’s neck, and the trembling transferred right through their bodies, wringing Dean out, just a little more.

He ran fingers up Cas’s neck, over the bump of his glasses, and then filed back through his hair. Cas hummed gently and Dean tried to reach his mouth from over his shoulder.

“Am I gonna need a new street?”

Dean looked over his shoulder. Anna was framed in the streetlight at the end of the alley, hands on her hips and wearing an I-cannot-believe-you-fucked-in-my-house expression. Which looked very similar to her usual face.

Dean extricated himself gently, tying a knot in the condom and dropping it unceremoniously onto the ground. Cas stretched like he’d just woken up from a nap, and pushed his glasses up his nose, a move so endearing Dean found himself helping him up, handing him jeans and shirt.

“Oh, God, Cassie. You let him kiss you, didn’t you? Look at his face. They all get sappy once they’ve kissed you.”

“Heya, Anna,” Cas said, so lazy he may as well have been asleep. He tugged her jeans on without bothering to do them up. “How’s it?”

“Don’t tell me you’re going sappy too. You’re both disgusting.”

Dean tucked himself away, too, and sidled up to Anna, showing her the cockiest grin he could muster. “Oh, sugar. You know I like it when you talk dirty.”

She glared at him, calculating. He smiled sloppily. “Oh, for fuck’s sake. I’ve lost a customer haven’t I?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://omgbubblesomg.tumblr.com/post/172945924001/thefriendlypigeon-thefriendlypigeon-this-is)

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this fic? You might also like [Pin me down, I'm yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866060) by @LunaStories, and [Lust and Patience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843323) by @DaydreamDestiel, both of which were inspired by more Age Difference FriendlyPigeon art ;) (seriously that is some hot friggen porn that you should climb on board right tf now).  
> Also due to popular request I've posted the alternative ending where Dean takes Cas home. A little bit of overlap but you're welcome to squee about it over [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355459)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment and [come bug me on tumblr :)](https://omgbubblesomg.tumblr.com/)


End file.
